


Tiny Dancer

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Harry arrives home and watch Eggsy singing Tiny Dancer while doing the dishes.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Tiny Dancer

Eggsy was listening to Tiny Dancer by Elton John while washing the dishes when Harry arrived at home. Harry leaned against the door frame, watching his husband singing and dancing while doing the dishes. It was when Eggsy noticed that he wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore. He quickly washed his own hands, turned the water off and, without stop his singing and strange dance movements, he made his way towards Harry that welcomed him with open arms.

"Hold me closer, tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today," Eggsy sang, a little simile on his lips.

The happiness of that moment formed bubbles on Harry's stomach and he couldn't hold his chuckle. Grinning, Harry started to dance in the kitchen with Eggsy. It was a sloppy valsa that, in any other occasion, would make Harry be embarrassed with the lack of skills he had. He was never a dancer, after all. At least not this type of dancer since his body was trained to perform a mortal form of art that wasn't as lovely as a simple valsa. But, that didn't matter.

All that mattered was the man in his arms, and the way he was looking at Harry like he was his entire world. All that mattered was how JB was jumping on their legs while they were dancing and how it made Eggsy laugh and put his head on Harry's chest. All that mattered was the undeniable moment of happiness and peace. The fondness of it all made Harry sighed contently, he didn't know what the future will bring, but the present was pretty good.

"But oh how it feels so real. Lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me. When I say softly, slowly," Harry hummed in Eggsy's ear.

The young man looked up and gently kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I wrote on Tumblr. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
